


The Infinite Doctor Paradox

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma misteriosa força atrai as encarnações do Doutor até um pouco que está fora do tempo e do espaço, e se não for impedida, causará o fim de todos os universos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Doctor Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Infinite Doctor Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055400) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Ainda não tenho certeza de onde isso está indo, então tags podem mudar no futuro.

A mulher mais velha grunhiu novamente, batendo em um dos monitores como se isso pudesse mudar o que estava vendo.

 

“O que aconteceu?” perguntou a outra, que havia sido despertada pela turbulência na nave.

 

“As mesmas palavras, espalhadas ao longo de todo tempo e espaço. E surgiram em todos os pontos ao mesmo tempo. ‘O tempo que nunca aconteceu deve ser evitado.’ E o que quer que seja, está causando uma ruptura na fibra do espaço-tempo.” 

 

“Ou seja, nada pior do que sempre enfrentamos. Deve ser terça-feira, odeio terças-feiras, tudo de ruim acontece nelas.” replicou indiferente.

 

A mais velha não pode evitar um sorriso. “Não há nada que possa assustar você, há?”

 

“Claro que há, eu só sei que você é meio dramática por natureza. E que há uma nova mensagem na tela: ‘chegue primeiro’. O que quer que isso signifique.”

 

Significava que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar mais complicadas.


End file.
